villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malamar
Malamar is a Dark/Psychic Pokémon that was introduced in Generation VI. Malamar is the evolved form of Inkay. It is something like a villain in the Pokémon series. Appearance Malamar is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of tentacles on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Malamar's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. Malamar has a red beak, black eyes with yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. In the Games In the games, there's no Malamar that can be classified as a villain. However, one for Team Flare's top scientist; name Xerosic has a Malamar as one of his Pokémon. Another Pokémon Trainer; Emma, when she was processed by Xerosic, under the alias of Essentia, also has a Malamar in one of her four parties, though it's presumed that the Malamar originally belonged to Xerosic. In the Anime In the anime, one Malamar appeared in the episode, A Conspiracy To Conquer. This Malamar is an evil Pokémon that seeks to take over the world. When Officer Jenny was sent to investigate a few disturbances at the radio observatory. However, as soon as she reached the observatory, Malamar appeared in front of her, and hypnotized her to pose a an criminal known as Madame X. Malamar then processed by possessing other Pokémon including a Scolipede, Exploud, Pangoro, Beedrill and Noivern. Some time afterwards, Malamar and Madame X came across Jessie, James, and Meowth, trying to figure out how to separate Ash from Pikachu. Malamar overheard them on how strong Pikachu is, and seeked to add Pikachu to it's army. Malamar then possessed Jessie, James, Jessie's Pumpkaboo, and Wobbuffet, and James' Inkay and added them to it's army. Malamar then attempted to possess Meowth, but Meowth used Fury Swipes on himself to prevent himself from being possessed. Meowth then ran off to warn Ash and his friends about Madame X and Malamar, but Malamar commanded the processed Team Rocket to follow him. After Meowth found Ash and his friends, and warned them about Madame X and Malamar, Malamar, Madame X, and the possessed Team Rocket arrived to capture Pikachu. Malamar used Psychic on Pikachu and successfully capture Pikachu. Malamar along with the possessed minion retreated to the radio observatory. When they return to the hideout, Malamar used Hypnosis on Pikachu and made him a member of his army. However, as soon as Malamar completed the hypnotic trance, Ash and his friends, and Meowth found "Madame X's" hideout and went on a search for Pikachu. Malamar successfully managed to hypnotized Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Malamar attempted to possess Ash and Meowth, but Meowth used Fury Swipes on himself and Ash to prevent being possessed. "Madame X" then showed all the powerful Pokémon they successfully possessed, as well as commanded the possessed Pikachu to attack Ash. While Ash was trying to get through to Pikachu, a machine that Clemont invented early on, that was designed to track down Pikachu's electrical energy, reactivated itself, and rammed right into Malamar. By doing so, all those that were possessed by Malamar were freed, including Madame X, who they found out was Officer Jenny possessed by Malamar. This unexpected discovery causes the gang to realize that Malamar tricked them into believing that "Madame X" is a real person and the entire story of her taking over the world was a lie. Malamar then explained that it did all this so it can take over the world. Malamar then retreated to a room where Malamar was making something known as the Ultimate Weapon. However, Malamar had no choice but to destroy the weapon as Ash and his friends, Team Rocket, and Officer Jenny saw the weapon, which resulted in the radio observatory falling apart. After the observatory was destroyed, and the others managed to escape, Malamar flies off, making new plans to take over the world. Most likey this Malamar will return in an upcoming episode called Malamar VS Inkay! A Bond That Saves the World where James' Inkay will stand up to it and teach it a lesson it will never forget. Trivia * In the Anime, Malamar is shown that it can fly, but Malamar can't learn Fly. * According to the Pokédex entry, Malamar are 4'11". But in the anime, the evil Malamar is shown to be a lot bigger than regular Malamar. In fact the evil Malamar is roughly 2x bigger than an average sized adult. * Malamar's known abilities are Suction Cups, Contrary and Infiltration as it's hidden ability. * The Malamar in the anime has many similar traits towards the Giant Tentacruel. *So far, the Malamar from episode 19 and 54 is the only one of its species that has been shown to be evil in the anime while other Malamar were shown swimming peacefully with some Water-type Pokémon from the first episode of the XY series. Gallery Officer_Jenny_Malamar.png Malamar_Hypnosis.png Jessie_James_Pumpkaboo_Wobbuffet and Inkay_hypnotized.png Malamar_Psychic.png Pokemon possessed by Malamar.png Malamar_About_To_Get_Blasted.png Malamar's_Hypnosis_breaking.png Malamar_anime.png Malamar_pops_out_of_explosion.png Malamar_escapes.png Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Creature Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Psychics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypnotists Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Light Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Apprentice Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Outright Villains Category:Manga Villains